Video Games
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Our first 10/11.0 series, we hope you like it! It's kinda like Operation HOCKIE player. Eva is a video game genius but she has a reputation to uphold.but now it's tournament time and Numbuh 11.0 has entered, will he find out the truth?what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Our second 10/11.0 fic! Hope you enjoy it!

Eva quickly looked at herself in the mirror.

No earrings, check.

Eric's (her older brother) old football jersey, check.

One of Eric's old jeans, check.

Eric's Air Jordan's, check.

Baseball cap...Eva stopped during her mental checklist. Where was her baseball cap! She just saw it.

She quickly scanned the room and found it on the floor next to her vanity.

Sighing, she picked it up and put it on her head, over her hair which was in a high bun.

She looked at herself again. Perfect, no one would know she was Evangeline Lucille Roberts. She was now Evan Lucky Rogers, gamming extrodaniare.

With her mental checklist re-checked she set off for the arcade.

Break!

When she entered the arcade she was greeted with the sound cheers and moans, and the smelt of burnt pizza, Eva took a deep breath and exhaled, she was in her element.

"Hey Evan." came a boy's voice. Eva looked in his direction. The boy was short, had black curly, unruly hair an hazel eyes.

"'Sup Darren." she said, fist pounding the boy. Darren's father owned the arcade as part of his arcade empire.

"Nothin' much Evan," Darren responded. "Everyone's getting ready for the first round of the tournaments." he said.

"Who else is here?" she asked looking around for familiar faces.

"Well, Chris was just here a moment ago, I think he went to get some pizza..." Darren said, looking around for his 'friend.' "Wally, Harvey, and Buddy just got here, Cory and Mark are shooting hoops, Harry and Kevin are trying to beat each other at DDR as always, and Chord dropped out of the tournament." he concluded.

"Why did Chord quit? He was so good!" Eva asked, wondering why her blonde friend would drop out of the tournament.

"He didn't say, oh hey Chris." he said as his friend joined him, caring two plates of pizza, handing one to Darren. Chris was taller than his friend and had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Chris." Eva said smiling at her friend.

"Hey Evan, here for the tournament." he asked.

"No, I'm here for the sounds and the smells of burnt pizza." Eva said sarcastically, making both chuckle.

"HEY DARREN!" came the shout of Darren's father. "Come here I need you for a sec." he said.

"Coming Dad!" Darren shouted, smiling at his friends and going to see what his dad wanted.

Once Darren was out of hearing distance, Chris turned towards Eva.

"I know." he said casually.

"Know what?" Eva asked, nervous.

"I know that your a girl." he said.

So what do you think so far? should we continue or give up? As you can tell, we are suffering from Glee withdrawal...CANT WAIT FOR THE NEW SEASON TO START!Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, hopefully we'll start to get more as the story progresses!

"What, how?" Eva asked, her hazel eyes wide. She was so careful, her plan was foolproof.

"I'm gay, you and I both know this." Chris started, it was true, Eva had found out a couple of years ago, Chris was openly gay and well accepted in the K/TND "At first I thought you, Evan, were gay too. But then I noticed subtle things about you. For example, pierced ears," he said, motioned to her ears where she had put concealment on the holes to cover them up. "And not to mention your facial structure is very feminine." he concluded.

"You got all that from observing me?" she said, her charade off, her voice that of Eva Roberts and not Evan Rogers.

"Yes, so now let me ask, if you're not Evan Lucky Rogers, then what is your real name?" Eva contemplated this, she knew Chris from the K/TND, he worked in moonbase with designing combat outfits, surely he wouldn't tell Darren, or worse the entire K/TND... would he?

Just then, a voice spoke from behind her.

"Hey dude," he said, making Chris cringe, he hated being called 'dude'.

"Yes?" Chris managed to say, tilting his chin a bit.

"I was wondering if you knew where I sign up for the tournaments?" he asked. Eva knew that voice anywhere. That voice was none other than her best friend, crush, and co-host of the K/TND nightly news.

That voice was Jack Daniels. Jack always hated his parents for naming him Jack with a last name Daniels, but they was really nothing he could do about it.

"Oh yea, you sign up over here." Chris replied, sending Eva a strange look, as he picked up a clipboard on the table next to him, handing it over to Jack.

"Thanks." Jack said as he took and signed his name. "Hey dude, do you need to sign in too?" Jack asked, walking over to Eva. Eva glanced at him. He was wearing jeans and a shirt, not his usual nightly news outfit. Oh course he wouldn't, Eva thought, he's in public, it would be uncomfortable wearing a suit in the hot July evening than in the air conditioned tree house that was Sector L.

"Uh, yea, thanks dude." Eva said, taking the clipboard from Jack and writing Evan Rogers under Jacks name.

When she was finished she put the clipboard back and Jack spoke.

"I'm Jack, Jack Elliot Daniels, not like the liquor, 60% water, 0% liquor, 100% awesome." Jack said, putting his hand out.

"Evan, Evan Lucky Rogers, I put the Luck in Lucky and am a 100% gamer." Eva said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Evan." Jack said.

"The same to you Jack." Eva said, releasing his hand.

"HEY JACK!" Wally shouted, followed by Nigel, Hoagie, and Buddy.

"Hey guys." Jack sad, smiling at his friends.

"We see you met Lucky Evan." Wally said putting and arm around Eva.

"Yes I have, we just got acquainted." Jack said, chuckling.

"Well, good luck beating him, we don't call him Lucky Evan for nothin' ever sice he joined he's been wininng each tournament." Hoagie said, "He's even beat Wally, and that's saying something."

"Well I look forward to the challenge." Jack said as Darren came back.

"Hey Darren." Chris said, smiling at Darren's return, "What did your dad want?" he asked him.

"Just to state that we'll be beginning the tournament soon." Darren said, putting an arm around Chris' shoulders, which made Chris blush furiously. Chris was thankful that the lights were off and instead the neon lights that were used for the tournaments had turned on at that moment, or his porcelain skin would give away him away.

Everyone wanted Chris and Darren together, but it was known that Darren was straight and that he and Chris were in the same sector so they were practically family.

"Okay, sweet, what's the first tournament for?" Nigel asked.

"Air hockey." Darren said, grabbing the clipboard. "I'll be back, I need to input the data in the computer and then we can begin with the first tournament." he said, walking away.

"Come on guys," Buddy said, "Lets get some practice in." he then walked over to where the air hockey tables were set up, the boys in tow.

Wally called over his back, "You coming Evan?" he asked.

"You go on, I need to do some stuff first." Eva replied, as Wally shrugged and walked off, Eva turned back to Chris.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked him.

"I don't know what your talking about." Chris replied, looking away.

"Chris, I'm a girl, I see the way you look at him. And if it's any consolation, all the girls in the K/TND want you two together." Eva supplied.

"But Darren is straight, and I'm trying to come to terms with that." Chris said, looking away.

"Well, you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." she said.

"You know, I still don't know your real name." Chris said, giving a smile.

Eva thought about it, Chris was a very good person to confide in, he's been keeping secrets since kindergarten, she knew he could trust him.

She took a deep breath, "My name is-" she started but was cut off by Darren talking on the intercom.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the first day of the tournaments, our first tournament is air hockey, if you look at the TV you'll see today's line-up of competitions! I wish you all good luck!" Darren said, as everyone crowded around the TV's.

I quickly glanced at one by the table and saw that I was at table 7, and I was against Cory, this would be easy.

Well, hope you liked it! So please review! It'll mean a lot to us, especially considering were sick and writing this while trying not to get sick, so please review and make righting this worth our time! 


End file.
